


Accompaniment: Handling it

by drakonlily



Series: Fighting For a Chance [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet has a lot to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accompaniment: Handling it

Handling It

Scarlet frowned, looking over her body in the mirror of her room. She could see bruises on her chest, bite marks on her thighs. Eyes narrowing she threw her fist into the glass, shattering it. With a slight flinch, the curvy blonde woman pulled her hand back. Blood came from it in places, fragments of glass glinting in the warm liquid.

Picking up one of the larger bits of glass, Scarlet debated pulling it across her wrist. She stood there, dripping blood on her carpet. Just as she began to push the shard into her skin the alarm went off on the table. She dropped the glass and spun.

It was time to get ready.

She didn't have the ability to cry for herself anymore. Walking into the shower she let the water run over her body. It did nothing to clean her, nothing ever did. Save one person. But she wasn't meant to see him tonight. Tonight someone else had plans.

The dress she wore was tight, they all were. Sometimes she wished she would just get fat, but then Scarlet worried he would have her killed. All she was would be gone, if it weren't for her figure. At least to the man next to her, and unfortunately, that figure mattered the most.

He was rich, he was powerful. He made her very skin crawl. All through the event she was to smile and nod, laugh at remarks made about her figure, or comments on why she was even there. Scarlet obeyed without question. She knew damn well that she was just a dumb slut to them, and a toy for the man with her.

What could she really do, when protesting would get her killed. Or get someone else killed. She had so few people that were really dear to her. If it meant sacrificing her dignity to keep them with her, she could handle it.

She could handle going to the hotel with him. The way he removed his suit and sprawled on the bed so he could watch her take off the dress that did nothing to hide her anyway. She could handle his hands pinching her, his mouth drooling onto her neck. Even the way his hands always left bruises on her butt. Scarlet didn't pretend he was anyone else, she was past that.

And she couldn't picture the man she wanted as the one that was fucking her now.

The next day it would start again, President ShinRa would be gone, and she would be alone with the welts on her body. She would take a shower, go home, and cry to no one. But it kept the ones she cared about alive. They had their own tears to cry. And having someone to cry with was better then not having a reason to cry.

A/N: 30 minute challenge fic, posted after editing for typos with nothing else added.


End file.
